ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci is an Appoplexian from Appoplexia. He later is turned into a human, and becomes a major villain in John Smith 10, seemingly becoming the new Vilgax of the series. Appearance Lucci originally was an Appoplexian, looking very similar to Rath. However, he wears black pants as well. In the episode Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10), once he put on the Omnitrix, he was permanetally turned into a human. He has black hair and a black goatee, with black eyes. His body is extremely muscular. In later appearances, he wears a black suit. Right before his death, his left arm was completely cut off. In Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10), Animo reanimated his corpse, giving him an Appoplexian arm. Abilities As an Appoplexian, Lucci is considered one of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy. His super strength and super durability made him a foe able to stand up to John again and again. He has the ability to retract his claw all the way into his hand. He has some enhanced speed, using his leg strength to close distances quickly. He is also, by Appoplexian standards, extremely intelligent, not allowing his emotions to ever show or get the best of him. As a human, his strength and durability are weakened, but he is still considered extremely powerful and dangerous. However, his main mode of fighting like this is using the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, transforming into John's aliens, and the Ultimate forms. However, he has been shown to be a ferocious fighter, with enhanced speed to add thanks to his smaller size. He fights to over power his foes, almost defeating Sunder. As a reanimated corpse, he is seemingly more dangerous. Along with his Appoplexian arm, his strength and durabilty are more heightened by the fact that he no longer feels pain. John's attacks were unable to pierce or even leave a physical injury. However, he was only "alive" with the mind control headband. Targeting the headband makes him easier to defeat. When his corpse is possesssed by Zs'Skayr, he gains all of his . He can fly, turn intangible, use telekinesis, extend tentacles from his chest and shoot beams of darkness from the claw on his Appoplexian arm. Personality Azmuth describes his personality perfectly with the words "cold, cunning, and uncaring." He has no sympathy for any creature other than himself, and sees himself superior to everyone. He gets pleasure from others pain, as when he broke John's leg in Cold and Cunning. Lucci killed off every Appoplexian on his home planet, seeing them weak and inferior to himself. While he is intelligent enough to lead a group, he prefers to work for others, which allows him to do the dirty work for himself. After being held captive by the Forever Knights, he develops an extreme grudge against humans, and the Knights themselves. Once he broke free, he freed the Dragon that they had captured just to spite the Knights. He then promised to kill every single Knight, which he would've succeeded in if he wasn't killed by Sir George. John Smith 10 History Either sometime before or after meeting John for the first time, Lucci killed all the Appoplexians on Appoplexia. He first appears as a bounty hunter, under the employee of Vilgax, to bring him the Omnitrix. Lucci was the first to find John, but he lets him go, as to watch his abilities, refering to him as "prey." After John defeats the other Bounty Hunters, Lucci comes in and defeats John, taking him to Vilgax. After that, he leaves with his reward. He makes a surprise return sometime after the War with the Highbreed ended, having heard on how John saved the galaxy. He demands the Omnitrix, and fights John, breaking his leg in the process. John desperately tries to flee, when Lucci damages the Omnitrix, causing it to take John to Primus. Lucci had placed a tracker on John, and follows him to Primus. He fights Azmuth using the Omnitrix, easily defeating him. He defeats Sunder then John again, until John figures out how to use his new form, Brainstorm. John wins, and then tosses Lucci off the planet. Sometime after this, Lucci tracks down Sunder, and tortures him to figure out about how to remove the Omnitrix. He eventually cut Sunder's right arm off. Lucci appears again at the end of Season 3, as the leader of the villains having been seen throughout the season; Sonogram, Charles, P'andor, and Dr. Vicktor. Using them and kidnapping Julie, he forces John to give him the Omnitrix. Once Lucci puts the Omnitrix on, he is transformed into a human, furious with it. He uses the Omnitrix to fight, until John turns him into Alien X, stopping him completely. He's later taken to Azmuth, who reverts him and removes the Omnitrix. He is then taken into Azmuth's custody. Lucci appears as a member of the Negative 10, following the command of Albedo, who had given him the Ultimatrix to be tested as a guinea pig. Lucci shows off the abilities of the new Ultimates, fighting alone while the others fought together. He escapes alone, and terrorizes the city of Bellwood. John comes to stop him, Azmuth upgrading the Omnitrix to use the Ultimate forms. The two have a battle of Ultimate forms, and John wins, sending Lucci flying. He is too exhausted after all the transformations, that he is easily captured by the Forever Knights. John meets with Lucci, who is completely immobilized by the Knights. Lucci promises revenge, and to kill them all. He keeps his word, and breaks free, and uses the Ultimatrix to free the Dragon, and to kill as many of the Knights as he could. There was a meeting of the leaders of the Forever Knight factions, and he breaks in, going to kill them. He's then stopped by the appearance of Sir George, who defeats him with ease. George cuts off Lucci's left arm, taking the Ultimatrix, and stabs Lucci in the heart. Despite all these fatal wounds, Lucci stays alive long enough to warn John about George. He then dies. It's revealed that Azmuth requested the Plumbers to store Lucci's remains, as he was the last of his species. Aggregor sneaks in and steals his corpse, by request of Animo. Animo then reanimates Lucci enough for him to be able to control Lucci's body, despite the fact that his mind was destroyed. He fights John, and he destroys his mind control headband, causing his body to become dead again. After this event, Lucci's body is taken back into Plumber custody, and is heavily guarded. However, Zs'Skayr breaks in and possesses the lifeless body, gaining control of it. He breaks free and joins the Separatists. On the planet of Revonnah, Zs'Skayr uses Lucci's body to fight John. They are even, until John uses Clockwork to age Lucci's body and turns it to dust, finally eliminating his former enemy. Lucci is brought back to life by Phantom, and joins the New Chess Pieces. He fights Sunder in the final round, who wants revenge for him tearing off his arm. He returns the favor by using his axe to send Lucci's arm to an alternate dimension. Lucci loses this fight, angering him and Phantom. He appears again in an illusion, then to fight John, Kevin and Lucy. Despite a long fight, John kills Lucci again, who is seemingly surprised that John went so far. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10 *Nowhere to Run *Cold and Cunning *Primus (John Smith 10) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *Love (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Ultimate Evolution *Lost Prey *The Purge (John Smith 10) (death) Galactic Battle *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (corpse) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (corpse) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) (corpse; possessed by Zs'Skayr) Phantom Watch *7 Knights (first re-appearance) *Strength and Power *Ghost of a Battle (illusion) *Fifth Battles (death) Omniverse * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Battle of the Heroes Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Last Chance (death) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Rob Lucci makes his appearance, dressed similarily to Sephiroth. He also wields his signature masamure sword, so he has seemingly taking his position in the story. He is in truth, Rath transformed into him. Afterwards, Rath is captured back into the Omnitrix. Appearances *Ghost of the Past *North Crater *Illusions Alternate forms Lucian Lucian is a character that appears in the episode Herald of the Gods. He looks exactly like Lucci, and is similar to him in attitude and bloodlust. He is a son of Ares, naturally being aggressive and battle desiring. He lives in the time of Ancient Greece, 2000 years before the original story. He fights John in single combat, and loses, being killed. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Rob Lucci appears, having been stated to have been revived. He first appears in human form, before Albedo restores him to his Appoplexian form. He then follows Albedo after that. Appearances * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute * Hunt for the Looney Trivia *Rob Lucci is based off a character in the manga One Piece with the same name. *Being a Japanese name, Lucci is his first name. *Lucci is the first villain to obtain the Omnitrix. He is also the third overall to use it, first being John and second being Azmuth. *Lucci appears in 3 season finales, for Season 3, 4, and 5. *Similar to Albedo in the canon series, Lucci's first alien transformation is the same alien he uses for his first Ultimate transformation. *Lucian's sister, Elektra, becomes the DNA base for humans in the Omnitrix. This is the reason why Lucci resembles Lucian when transformed into a human, and not like John. See also *The Rob Lucci Arc *Rob Lucci (One Piece version) Category:John Smith 10 Category:Appoplexians Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:New Chess Pieces Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters